


You

by matchamilkteawgrassjelly



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Feelings, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Knives, Not What You Expect, Obsession, This is very short, dedicated to wjc, hyoj but not very obvious it's hoyj, idk how to tag this, there's nothing graphic, wjc prompt night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchamilkteawgrassjelly/pseuds/matchamilkteawgrassjelly
Summary: He was captivating. Different from anyone else he'd met before. He hated it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: wjc masterpieces





	You

**Author's Note:**

> ily wjc
> 
> this is a very short one

To be honest I wasn't quite feeling you that time we met. I was surprised at how someone like you could make me feel. You made me feel different. I wasn't used to having someone so energetic by my side. Someone so innocent, positive, and beautiful. You made me smile.

I hated it.

Your stupid innocence shined so brightly. I was intrigued, I'm not gonna lie. You were so captivating. Your playful acts, small jokes, and your laugh. Even after you went home, these things kept replaying in mind.

I hated it.

Now when I sit here at the coffee shop you're all I can think about. The way your eyebrows furrowed when you looked at the menu, deciding what to order. Your small hands carefully turning the pages. Now in my memories, along with the aroma of cacao, is your scent.

I hated it.

When you asked me to come with you to that new restaurant in town, your eyes sparkled like the flickering light outside your street. I told you it was dangerous to live in such an underdeveloped area. It was too dark, too forgotten, too lonely. You always ignored my advice, saying you were fine.

I hated it.

You invited me in, so warm and welcoming, unlike the others. You joked about how bright my hair was, that it blended in with your neutral-toned walls, as if your hair didn’t expel its own fiery aura. But again that was the difference between us. You were burning, passionate, and I was bland. Dull.

I hated it.

Your house was so organized. Everything was clean, spotless.

I hated it.

Your cutlery arranged so perfectly.

I hated it.

Your photos hanging on the wall. Your clothes neatly folded.

I hated it.

I'm sorry. But I couldn't control myself. It bothered me. I acted on reflex.

Your knives, perfectly sharp.

I loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think :)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mat_yonnaise)


End file.
